Latin name of the genus and species: The Latin name of the novel, ornamental plant variety disclosed herein is Ipomoea batatas (L.) Lam.
Variety denomination: The inventive cultivar of Ipomoea batatas disclosed herein has been given the variety denomination xe2x80x98Sweet Caroline Purplexe2x80x99.
Ipomoea batatas species are members of the morning glory family Convolvulaceae. Ipomoea batatas, commonly referred to as the white or yellow sweetpotato and the orange yam, are typically fast growing vines with palmately-lobed leaves. These ornamental species produce storage roots identical in appearance to the common sweet potato, but not as palatable. Late in the growing season, tubular flowers appear which are similar to morning glories, but plantings are dominated by the appearance of the foliage. The plants are highly desirable due to their ability to grow under varied stress conditions, cover a large space, and last the entire growing season. Moreover, these plants have few insect or disease problems.
Existing varieties of Ipomoea batatas are popular for landscaping applications. There are currently six common types of ornamental sweetpotatoes that are being cultivated primarily for annual, summer vines. These six cultivars are: xe2x80x98Blackiexe2x80x99 (unpatented), having dark purple-black foliage, lavender flowers, and edible storage roots; xe2x80x98Terrace Limexe2x80x99 (unpatented) and xe2x80x98Margaritaxe2x80x99 (unpatented; also known as xe2x80x98Sulfurxe2x80x99), which have large brilliant chartreuse leaves and lavender blooms; xe2x80x98Black Heartxe2x80x99 (unpatented, also known as xe2x80x98Ace of Spadesxe2x80x99), having heart-shaped leaves with burgundy purple color; xe2x80x98Tricolorxe2x80x99 (unpatented, also known as xe2x80x98Pink Frostxe2x80x99), is a variegated plant which has pale green, white, and pink-margined leaves; and xe2x80x98Lady Fingersxe2x80x99 (unpatented), which has medium green, dainty leaves divided into long, thin, fingerlike lobes which are complemented by burgundy stems and veins.
Ipomoea batatas xe2x80x98Margaritaxe2x80x99 has recently been released in the United States, and has become widely used as a landscape annual. It is not suitable for mixed containers, as this variety exhibits a very vigorous growth and tends to out-compete other species. Another popular variety is xe2x80x98Blackiexe2x80x99, a vigorous purple-leaved clone which is also unsuited to containerized gardens. See Armitage. A. M. and J. M. Garner. 2001. Ipomoea batatas xe2x80x98Margaritaxe2x80x99. HortScience 36:178.
Therefore, to meet the current horticultural demand, it is desirable to produce new, more robust cultivars of ornamental sweetpotato with attractive foliage colors, leaf shapes, and plant architectures. In addition, it would be advantageous to develop cultivars of ornamental sweetpotato exhibiting a more compact growth, and which do not out-compete other species in mixed containers.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Ipomoea batatas, which has been named xe2x80x98Sweet Caroline Purplexe2x80x99. The variety is suitable for use as a landscape or containerized plant.
Lineage. The Ipomoea batatas xe2x80x98Sweet Caroline Purplexe2x80x99 cultivar originated from a conventional cross between Ipomoea batatas cultivars Sulfur (the female parent; not patented) and Blackie (the male parent; not patented) conducted in the Winter of 1997-1998 at the Horticultural Greenhouses located at North Carolina State University, Raleigh, N.C. Seeds from this cross were planted in the Horticultural Greenhouses in Spring 1998 and in a field at North Carolina State University in June 1998. The single, individual plant now known as Ipomoea batatas xe2x80x98Sweet Caroline Purplexe2x80x99 was selected in October, 1998 because of its combination of exceptional features, and has been propagated asexually since that time.
Asexual Reproduction. Since its selection, Ipomoea batatas xe2x80x98Sweet Caroline Purplexe2x80x99 has been asexually reproduced at the Horticultural Greenhouses located at North Carolina State University, Raleigh, N.C. by vegetative propagation of vine cuttings. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by cuttings at the location previously stated has shown that the unique features of this new Ornamental Sweetpotato are stable and the plant reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.
The present Ipomoea batatas xe2x80x98Sweet Caroline Purplexe2x80x99 ornamental plant is a compact, densely-mounding cultivar producing many, short shoots. This cultivar is distinguishable from other cultivars by its purple leaves that have 3-5 deep lobes and a compact, highly branched plant habit. Furthermore, xe2x80x98Sweet Caroline Purplexe2x80x99 has a good vigor and will flower under short day conditions.